<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part of the Punishment by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966944">Part of the Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Impact Play, Multi, Paddling, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't stick with the plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part of the Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts">toucanpie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't stick with the plan. They all knew what happened when one of them didn't stick with the plan--except it was always Booker, not always but usually, who didn't stick to the plan. Deviating from the plan caused unnecessary "deaths," which caused other unnecessary deviations from the plan, further fucking over the original plan. Joe and Nicky were of the mind that he did it on purpose at least some of the time. But Andy knew it was the self-destruction he wanted, not the punishment.</p><p>Joe tied the blindfold around Booker's face, his nimble fingers making sure it was tight but comfortable. The knot was beautiful, too--just the perfect flourish in contrast to the utilitarian knots Andy had made when she tied Booker's wrists together behind his back. He was on his knees, naked with Nicky beside him working his cock silently. The silence and loss of sight were the worst parts for Book. Nicky argued, after the first time, that it was too cruel to take away all senses, touch in particular. Joe, of course, agreed. <em>But it's up to you, Boss.</em></p><p>Nicky didn't have to try that hard. Book was half erect before Andy had even gotten his clothes off. No matter what his mind wanted, his body responded. Andy met Nicky's eyes and nodded, and that was when Joe reached over her shoulder, dangling the cock ring from one of his fingertips. As Nicky rolled it on, Booker moaned. </p><p>"Andy, come on…"</p><p>She smirked and took a step back as she met Joe's eyes and cocked her head towards Book's mouth. It didn't matter how they kept him quiet, just that they did, but Joe and Nicky had their ways of negotiating that. And Andy certainly didn't mind Nicky and Joe making out while Joe forced his cock into Book's mouth as she undressed. It hadn't always been this easy, this seamless. Just like when they fought together, it took time to develop a rhythm and an unspoken code. Just like they had learned each other's strengths and weaknesses and blind spots, they had learned each other's desires and weaknesses. </p><p>Andy liked to watch the three of them, especially like this. Booker struggled with the extension of his own release, struggled with helplessness, and that struggle made her pussy slick. She sat, legs spread wide, content to enjoy the scene for a little while longer as Joe and Nicky switched places, seamless, like dancers, one cock exchanged for the other and Book swallowing each in turn. She played with herself idly. There was something beautiful about the ritual of it at this point, about how much Joe and Nicky loved each other, loved Book too--and her.</p><p>She slid two fingers into herself, closing her eyes and for only that moment feeling her own warmth, her own wetness. She opened her eyes again, pulled her fingers out and stood, sauntering over to Book and pressing her fingers into his mouth, Nicky stepped away. The boys lifted him by his elbows. They laid him face down on the bed while Andy retrieved the paddle. It was old, well worn and well loved. She couldn't remember the last time they'd rewrapped the handle in leather. </p><p>It was always Andy who began, and Booker started to count without being told. </p><p>"Un, deux, trois…"</p><p>When her strokes were done, She handed the paddle to Joe, who moved to Booker's upper thighs for only a few strokes before passing it off to Nicky who added a few more before passing it back to Andy to finish. They were a team and did this as a team. The count forced Book to focus on the pain; he made himself stay still, but he did not stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. Andy had always admired him for that. She admired their handiwork too, enjoying the throb in her cunt as she ran her palm over one of his red ass cheeks, then one last slap before slipping the knots at his wrists. </p><p>"Jesus, Andy. Ten extra?" He let his arms fall to his sides before rolling over and stretching them. He made no attempt to remove the blindfold. Andy would take that off when it was time for it to be removed. She handed the paddle to Nicky; he and Joe were both beyond ready, cocks practically dripping. And they deserved release. But they'd wait. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit that they'd wait for her. </p><p>She slapped Book's cock making him gasp and shudder. Andy climbed on top of him, straddling his shoulders; as she lowered her cunt to his face, Andy pushed up the blindfold with her thumbs. Those pale, sad eyes, red rimmed and watery gazed up into hers as she cradled the back of his head. </p><p>Book moaned into her labia, and Andy felt the heat of his breath, his tongue. She looked over her shoulder to see Joe stroking his own cock with lube and Nicky fucking Booker with his fingers, readying him. She smirked. Knowing they would sort it out on their own. She pressed her hips down into his face; she could feel his body move with each of Joe's thrusts. And Joe probably had Nicky's cock in his mouth--just the mental image made Andy hotter. </p><p>Book was suffering--he was suffering and sloppy and Andy loved every minute of it. And the timing of Joe's thrusts said he was closer than close too. So, she let herself go. She let herself feel every bit of her orgasm, wringing herself out until the last drop of heat had left her body. She felt Booker shaking from his own, Joe or Nicky no doubt having taken care of that before letting themselves go. And there was that blissful moment of perfect quiet--just a millisecond--before all of their ragged breathing filled the space around them. </p><p>Joe was already getting the ice packs, Nicky getting the oat salve he insisted on making himself, and Booker was rolling over, grumbling. Because this was part of the punishment too, letting them take care of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, glassesofjustice, for beta work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>